


I Try to Picture Me Without You (But I Can't)

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: The Fall Out Series [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is kept up one night after patrol wondering what his life would be like without Marinette by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Try to Picture Me Without You (But I Can't)

**Author's Note:**

> "Immortals"—Fall Out Boy

The moon hung in the night sky, spilling into the bedroom, wrapping around the young woman curled up in the bed, fast asleep. A window away from the bed opened and a lithe body slipped in, green eyes moving over to the person asleep, a soft smile gracing his lips as he closed the window. His ring beeped softly and he stepped into the closet so to not let the transformation light wake his sleeping lover. His resting wife. The light of his life.

He stripped his day clothes and threw them to the basket at the foot of his bed, before crawling under the covers, watching as the young woman turned around and sought out the sudden warmth. His grin widened as she tangled her legs with his and tucked herself under his chin.

He'd begged her to go to bed early that night because she'd been losing sleep getting ready for an upcoming fashion show. To see that she actually listened (although, to be fair, he had no idea what time it was or how long his patrol had gone) warmed his heart, and he reached up to brush a stray hair that was stuck to her lips. She scrunched her nose cutely and sighed, nuzzling his chest.

Nino had earlier that day jokingly said that the blond would be a mess without her. Truthfully, the DJ was probably right. Without his lady, Adrien wasn't sure if he'd have the freedom in his life that he managed to have, wasn't sure if he'd live in a cozy, warm apartment, wasn't sure if he'd have a beautiful woman to come home to.

He'd taken upon cooking, learning from Sabine, and whenever Marinette locked herself in their bedroom to work, he'd ask Plagg to unlock the room (not without warning her first) and deliver her dinner to her desk and remind her to eat. Sometimes he'd still hear Tikki's soft voice through the door reprimand Marinette for leaving the food to cool followed by his wife's voice apologizing and the sound of her fork scraping against the plate.

God, without her, he wouldn't be _cooking_. He wouldn't be coming home every day from shoots, exhausted, into her open arms. Wouldn't be holding her close in the privacy of their bedroom after an akuma battle. He wouldn't be sitting knee to knee in their bathtub almost every night talking about anything and everything.

Adrien wouldn't be cradling her to his chest as she slept under the watchful eye of the moon, knowing that she was safe from the world in his arms.

He simply couldn't picture himself without her anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> now i only have twenty-six fics left in queue  
> not including my requests  
> or my collab  
> send help in the form of puns


End file.
